yESTERDAY
by AJAY09
Summary: i Know another lily and james story but you know you love them too this is my take take place beging of their 7th year
1. Chapter 1

_**LILY**_

Lily Evans walked onto the Hogwarts Express and knew she was home 'now the only home she had left' but she vowed not to let that keep her from being happy and she was, just boarding the train brought a smile to her face after all this was her last year she was Head Girl and life was to short, speaking of Heads she wondered who was made Head Boy she would've bet all her money on Remus Lupin he was second in their year but then again he did have his 'furry little problem' as the Marauders so lightly called it might be a problem. By now she had made it to the Heads Compartment…….

_**JAMES**_

James Potter has never been happier he was named Head Boy 'why? he asked himself that same question' but never the less he knew Lily Evans had to be the Head Girl, that meaning he got to spend as much time with her as possible and they got their quarters as Heads he was thinking all this while walking with his friend Sirius

"_Earth to James_" Sirius said while waving his hand in his face _"what are you thinking about?"_ but he already knew a certain red head he was sure

"_Lily"_

"_Of course you are"_ rolling his eyes Sirius said "Man you got it bad"

"_Sirius this is my year"_

"_Yeah you said that three years ago"_

"_Yeah I did but this is my last chance to win her over sure we might see each other after we graduate but it wont be the same_. I said as we stopped in front of the Heads Compartment we saw that she was already there

"_Well Good Luck Prongs"_ Sirius said _"God knows you need it"_

"_See you Padfoot"_ Sirius joked but he knew what I felt for Lily was real and she wasn't just some crush she was looking out the window completely lost to the world her fingers playing with a chain that was around her neck MAN she was beautiful her shoulder length auburn hair was pulled to one side her bright green eyes shining from the sunlight almost glistening I watched as a smile appeared on her face

"_Are you just going to stand their looking ridiculous while staring at me are our you going to say something?"_ she said sounding annoyed

"_Awww my flower I would be happy just looking at you but since you said something how was your summer?"_ he thought he saw a flicker of hurt cross her eyes but it was gone to quickly

"_Fine"_ she said almost sarcastically_" Yours"_

"_Good me and the guys hung out"_

"_Yeah Um what are you doing here?"_

"_Oh didn't I tell you"_ I laughed _"I made Head Boy"_ I pointed to my badge as her eyes betrayed her shock

"_Huh... What...Why... How?_ She gaped at me

"_My word exactly "_ I laughed nervously he knew she was about to blow up"

"_Well Wow congratulations"_ was all said

"_Huh?"_

"_Congratulations" since you haven't been a Perfect before lets go over some stuff before the Prefects get here okay so the fifth years wil—_

"_That's it… No yelling No cursing NO NO NO"_ I was speechless

"_Look life to short we have been fighting for the last six years don't you think iys getting a bit old_

"_Yeah but—_

"_Plus we have to work together not to mention live together this is are last year so lets make it a good one"_

WOW_"I don't have a problem with that_ "Wow it was like she read my mind _"That would be great" _I said with a huge grin on my face

"_Okay"_ she smiled _"So as I was saying……._

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I JUST WROTE THIS AN LIKE AN HOUR SO BERE WITH ME THIS IS MY FIRST LILY AND JAMES STORY AND MY 2ND FANFICTION FELL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BAD OR GOOD WHAT EVER ....IM A ADDICTED TO FANFICTION_**ESPICALLY **_LILY AND JAMES STORIES SO THIS IS MY TAKE ON THEIR 7TH YEAR.....

**IF ANYBODY HAS READ MY **_**MORTAL INSTRUMENTS STORY I MIGHT UPDATE I WAS KINDA LOST WITH IT BUT I THINK I MIGHT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_JAMES_**

Lily was just finishing up explaining the "rules" of being a Perfect when a petite blond came running through the door screaming Lily's name

_"Alice"_ Lily jumped up to hug her friend

_"Oh my God Lils I missed you so much how have you been?"_

_"I'm doing good…better"_ she said with less excitement

"_So Head Girl huh I knew you get it"_ she said changing the subject "_So who's Head Boy Remus?"_

_Oh hi James_" she said noticing me for the first time

_"Hey Alice"_

_"So anyway… wait what are you doing here? I know you're not Head Boy"_ she almost laughed

_"Sorry to disappoint"_

_"Dumbledore has lost his mind"_ she laughed _"Lils can you believe this_

_"I'm still adjusting"_ she said when the rest of the Perfects came in and Lily begun

_"Hi I'm Lily Evans your Head Girl and this is James Potter your Head Boy"_ when the meeting was over it was only me Lily, Remus, and Alice left when Lily spoke to Remus

_"Hi Remus how was your holiday?"_

"_It was good hung out with James and Sirius well more like babysit with them two" _he laughed

_"Hey I don't need a babysitter_ "Him, Lily and Alice laughed

_"Well talked to you guys later Alice"_ Lily said as her and Alice left

_"She's different this year"_

_"Yeah I noticed that you guys didn't argue"_ he laughed

_"No not only that… I can't explain it but something off about her… something happened this summer_

* * *

**_LILY_**

Lily and Alice were still laughing when Alice seen James and Remus go into their compartment

_"Hey Lils I catch up with you and the girls later I'm going to see if I can find Frank" _she winked

Lily laughed "_Okay catch you later"_

As Lily made her way to the rest of their friends,

* * *

**_ALICE_**

Alice stopped at the Marauder's compartment took a deep breath and knocked

_"Who is it?"_ said a voice she assumed was Sirius Black's

_"Alice"_ she heard her named mumbled

"_Yes Alice Lily's friend Frank's girlfriend you dorks"_

_"DORK I Sirius Black could never be a dork"_

"_Whatever I needed to talk to James"_

_"Prongs you have a Alice here to see you"_ yelled Sirius like James couldn't see me for himself

"_Yeah"_ he asked completely lost

_"Well I …I wanted to talk to you about Lily"_ surprised crossed his eyes

_"Lily?"_ the same time Sirius said

_"Awww are Lilyflower finally came around and felled madly in love with you Prongs"_

_"Shut up Pad"_ James said sounding worried _"what's wrong"_

The rest of the Marauder's eyed James worried

_"I think I should talk too all of you"_ I said and all eyes were on me

_"Look…. Something happened this summer something bad and---_

_"What happened?"_ James said as he jumped for his seat heading for the door Sirius and Remus had to hold him back

_"Calm down James let her talk"_ Remus said even though he looked worried as well

Sirius just had he eyes fixed on James what ever he did, Sirius would follow but he still held on to James more for support then restraint _"Go on" he said_

_"It's not my place to tell you guys---"_

_"But we... I need to know what happed"_ James almost yelled

_"I can't"_ I held up my hand before he could interrupt me "_But I will say this…. If you care about her like you been saying I mean really care you need to be there for her really be there because she's"_ my eyes started to water and my voice broke _"because she hasn't been dealing with her feeling she's been pushing them down she's not letting us in" I cried and I just let the tears roll down my face and next thing I know I fell six strong arms around me comforting me_

_"I'm so afraid that everything she been running from and pushing down that when it comes to the surface she'll break and I don't know if the girls and I can but all the pieces together are selves"_

* * *

**_JAMES_**

Alice looked like she was going to break. I looked at Sirius and Remus and we all were thinking the same thing Voldemort but what we didn't know was if someone was dead and if yes who?

_"I don't know what happened but I will always be there for her_"i said

Alice smiled and said _"You better"_

_"Aww we all know Prongs loves Lily_" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood" _And we love her two and we'll be there pranking slytherins and making her laugh right Moony, Wormtail?_

_"Hey where's Wormtail"_ we all asked

"_Thanks guy's"_ Alice said as she was leaving then turned back to me and said

_"Oh yeah and James I have always been pro James and Lily"_ she smiled _"but if you hurt her"_ she gave me a glare that would but Lily's to same _" just don't okay"_ and walked out

_" I wouldn't dream of it_" I said to the empty space Sirius, Remus and I looked at each other what had happened?


End file.
